shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 640 Prediction (Black Leg Sanji)
Chapter 640: The Flaming Human and the Knight of Sea Fishman PG 1 *Usopp:*fires more pop greens at the fishman pirates*'Green Star: Devil' *Fishman Pirates:*some are squeezed and eaten by the huge plants*What the hell is this? Where is he getting these damn plants? *Usopp:*looks up at Wadatsumi* I cant beleive Sanji and Jinbe are gonna fight that guy. Oh well better them than me. *???:*a huge impact is seen a yard away from him*Kya!!!!! *Usopp:hm? PG 2 *Daruma:*coughing blood*Damn Kya!! Damn Kya!! *Chopper:*in his brain point*As a doctor, I have to tell you that fighting me isn't good for your health. Just stop fighting already! *Daruma:Dont patronize me you mini coral basterd!! *Chopper:These are horns dammit!!! *Daruma:*reaches behind his back*It was an accident, but maybe that drunk Hyouzou has the right idea. PG 3 *Daruma:*holds out two hands full of energy steroids*Im gonna go all out too. *Chopper:*gasps* Energy Steroids? I read about those! They'll..... *Daruma:*stuffs the pills down his throat*Save it!!! *Chopper:*tranforms and stands in his fighting stance*'Kung-Fu Point' PG 4 *Chopper:*glares at him* How can you harm your own lifespan like it was nothing?! *Daruma:*yells in pain*Kyaaaaa!!!!! *pants and stands as tall and skinny as Brook* PG 5 *Daruma:*looks at him while slouching* What're talking bout dumbass? I feel amazing!! Kya!! *Chopper*glares at him*Thats not what your voice is telling me. *Daruma:*darts at him* *Chopper:*stands ready* PG 6 *Chopper:*effortlessly dodges him* *Daruma:*takes down 20 of his subbordnates* *Chopper:*appears above him and axe kicks at his head* *Daruma:*is hit and his whole upperbody is driven underground* *Fishman Pirate: was Daruma-san already beaten? PG 7 *Daruma:*vanishes and grabs chopper's feet* *Chopper:?! *Daruma:*mouth and head grows huge and big enough to eat 4 Choppers* I'll gnash you into dust!!! Kyaa!!! *Chopper:*is entraped in his mouth* *Fishman Pirates:Yeaaahh!!! Daruma-san ate him!! *Chopper:Kung-Fu Kokutei..... PG 8 *Chopper':*breaks free and shatters Daruma's teeth*Roadhouse' *Daruma:aahh!!! *Chopper:*lands on his feet* *Daruma:*falls to a knee and holds mouth* Damn you Kya!!! PG 9 *Wadatsumi:*brings his fists down*Wahh!! *Sanji/Jinbe:*jump away and each land on a arm* *Wadatsumi:*quickly raises his arms*get off!!!! *Jinbe:*lands to the ground* *Sanji:*appears infront of his face*Yo. *Wadatsumi:?! PG 10 *Jinbe:*infront of the giant's feet*'Fishman Karate:....*thrusts both fists at the feet to send airbourne blows to them* Double 1,000 Shark Tile Brick Fist' *Wadatsumi:*feet are blown back to make the giant tilt forward*What the?! *Sanji:*spins rapidly at him while in the air* Party Table....*kicks him 5 times in the middle of his face* Gyro Kick Course PG 11 *Wadatsumi:*tilts and coughs blood from the attack*Guhaa!! *Fishman Pirates:Oh no!!! *Wadtsumi:*crashes on them* *Jinbe:*looks at him* PG 12 *Wadtsumi:*wakes up and looks to see Jinbe and Sanji standing on his forhead* *Sanji/Jinbe: It's over! PG 13 *Wadatsumi:*hits at his forhead*SHUT UP!!! *Sanji:*high in the air*ready Jinbe? *Jinbe:Of course! *Sanji:* leg heats up leg*Diable Jambe...... *Jinbe:*fists water up*Fishman Karate.... PG 14 *Wadatsumi:*recovers from hitting himself and looks in the sky to see two spinning twisters, one of fire and one of water, coming towards him*Wahhh!!! What is that?! *Fishman Pirates: move Wadatsumi!!! *Wadatsumi:*crying* I cant!! My legs are broken and my head hurts too much!! PG 15 *Sanji':*drives his flaming foot into his gut*Comet Shot' *Jinbe:*drives his water fist into his chest*Whaleshark Brick Fist *Wadatsumi:*coughs blood*AAHH!!!!!!!!! *Fishman Pirates:*look shocked* PG 16 *Wadatsumi:*lays defeated* *Sanji/Jinbe:*land back on the ground and look at the pirates* Who's next? *Fishman Pirates:*shiver and run away*This is suicide!!! We cant fight people who can easily take down that mega giant!! We are going to die!! *Zeo:*looks shocked* No way...... *Nami:*infront of him* Yep that's Sanji-kun for you. I guess the same can be said about Jinbe-chan too. PG 17 *Zeo:*glares and twirls his chain* How dare you commet like that human witch!! *Usopp:*grabs his chain*Hey, its not nice to call people names pal. *Zeo:Another one?! *Usopp:*pulls the chain to bring him closer* *Zeo:?! PG 18 *Usopp:*punches him in the face* *Zeo:*is hit and slides on the ground* *Usopp: Hey Nami, I'll take this guy. I need payback for Surume. *Nami:*smiles* fine, but you owe me 200 belis for this. *Usopp:IM NOT PAYING YOU!!! *Zeo:*gets up* you'll take me? PG 19 *Zeo:*glares* Consider that the last lie you ever tell. *Usopp:*grins* Really? I have alot more in me. *'Fight Block: Usopp vs Zeo' End Category:Prediction